Organic optoelectronic material has been developed for several decades. Recently the organic optoelectronic material are widely put in use in organic optoelectronic devices, such as organic EL device, OPV device and OTFT device have attracted significant attention for industries practice use due to their potential application for flat-panel and flexible display, solid-state lighting, solar energy storage, etc. Organic EL is a light-emitting diode (LED) in which the emissive layer is a film made by organic compounds which emits light in response to an electric current. The emissive layer of organic compound is sandwiched between two electrodes. Organic EL device have many advantages such as self-emitting, wider viewing angles, faster response speeds and highly luminescence. Their simpler fabrication and capable of giving clear display comparable with LCD, making organic EL device an industry display of choice and has stepped into commercialization. An organic photovoltaic (OPV) device includes a substrate, a first electrode, a second electrode and a photoelectric conversion layer. The first electrode is disposed on the substrate. The second electrode is disposed on the first electrode. The photoelectric conversion layer is disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The device cell has electrical charge generated by absorbing the light. OPV has been considered as a highly growing trend for green energy technology because of its low cost, simple preparation and large area capability. The conversion efficiency of OPV had reached to the practical application. An organic thin-film transistor (OTFT) including, on a substrate having an insulating surface, at least a gate electrode, a gate insulating film formed in contact with the gate electrode, an organic semiconductor film formed in contact with the gate insulating film, and at least a pair of source-drain electrodes formed in contact with the organic semiconductor film, a carrier generating electrode to which carriers can be injected in response to a gate signal is implanted within the organic semiconductor film. OTFT has grown into a hotspot in organic electronics as it also possesses the merits of low cost, flexibility, low temperature processing and large area capability. And its performance is already comparable to that of the amorphous silicon based thin film transistors.
However, there are still many technical problems remaining to be solved in organic optoelectronic devices, such as material instability, low power efficiency, short life time, etc., which hindered the commercialization of organic optoelectronic devices.
There continues to be a need for organic optoelectronic materials which having good thermal stability and more efficient and long half-life time for organic optoelectronic device.